Unconscious
by WuFabulous1106
Summary: Semua berawal dari mimpi, kelakuan bawah sadar yang membawa Sehun kedunia asing yang memperkenalkannya pada Luhan. Gadis dengan senyuman indah dan mata sebening rusa itu datang setiap malam di ketidak sadarannya. (Warning GS) HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek


**Prolog…**

Ruangan bernuansa putih, bau obat yang menyengat, suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung. Seorang gadis terbaring lemah dengan alat alat bantu medis yang ada disekitar tubuhnya. Terhitung tepat 2 tahun gadis itu koma.

Setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ibunya dan hampir membunuhnya 2 tahun lalu, gadis itu belum sekalipun membuka matanya. Raganya ada, namun jiwanya melayang entah disuatu tempat.

Hening. Pria tua yang berstatus dokter sekaligus paman dari gadis yang berbaring itu menghela nafas kasar. Penantian panjang yang ia lalui selama dua tahun terakhir ini membawanya ke ujung jurang putus asa.

Dihadapkan dua pilihan hidup dan mati. Hidup dalam penderitaan dan rasa bersalah. Atau mati.

Pria itu tidak tau, bahwa keponakannya ada. Jiwa gadis itu tengah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk kembali ke ragannya.

Air mata pria tua itu lolos, mengalir bebas ke pipi yang mulai berkeriput. Tangannya bergetar hebat menuju alat bantu pernafasan gadis yang tak berdaya itu.

"maafkan Paman, _nak_. Paman sangat menyayangimu…"

 **Author : WuFabulous1106 / Savra**

Semua berawal dari mimpi, kelakuan bawah sadar yang membawa Sehun kedunia asing yang memperkenalkannya pada Luhan. Gadis dengan senyuman indah dan mata sebening rusa itu datang setiap malam di ketidak sadarannya.

 **Warning GS rate T**

 **Disclaimer :** Karakternya diambil dari Lu Han penyanyi dan aktor China dan Sehun member EXO, serta beberapa artis SM lain. Savra Cuma pinjam nama. Cerita murni dari otak Savra, adapun kesamaan jalan cerita itu disebabkan oleh ketidak sengajaan. Maklum Savra juga manusia.

 **Unconscious**

 ** _Day-14_**

 _Seorang gadis bermata rusa tengah meloncat loncat ria. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Mata rusanya menatap kearah pria tampan yang tengah bermain game dengan konsentrasi tinggi._

 _Gadis itu tak suka diacuhkan._

 _Luhan. Gadis itu bernyanyi keras keras berniat mengganggu pria yang tengah bermain dengan ponselnya. "Sehunnaa… Oh Sehuuun…"_

 _Pria bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu menoleh, ia gerah juga diganggu rusa itu. "Deer, berhentilah loncat. Kau bisa merusak matras tidurku" ucapnya. Menarik tangan Luhan._

 _Gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya, berlagak marah "tapi jangan mengabaikanku Oh Sehun" Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan menidurkan diri disebelah Luhan._

 _"_ _Deer?"_

 _"_ _aku suka kau memanggilku begitu Sehun. itu panggilan ibu untukku"_

 _"_ _kemana dia?"_

 _"_ _dia telah tiada"_

 _"_ _oh… maaf, deer"_

 _"_ _Sehun"_

 _"_ _hm…"_

 _"_ _apa yang kau lakukan jika aku pergi jauh darimu?"_

 _Sehun menoleh, menatap mata rusa yang tengah menerawang langit langit kamarnya "maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _aku sudah menemanimu selama setahun terakhir ini Sehun, bagaimana jika tiba tiba aku tak lagi datang saat kau tidur?"_

 _"_ _entahlah…" jawabnya jujur. Perasaan sesak tiba tiba menyelimutinya. Ia kembali menatap Luhan yang masih dengan langit langit. "kau harus tau satu hal Sehun"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _aku nyata"_

Mata hazel itu mengerjap pelan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Lagi lagi mimpi Luhan.

Dengan langkah gontai Sehun meninggalkan kasurnya, meraih handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia butuh air hangat untuk merendam tubuhnya, untuk berfikir.

Setahun terakhir Sehun benar benar tak lagi membutuhkan alarm pagi walaupun ia tinggal sendiri. Sehun selalu terbangun, tepat jam 5 pagi.

Luhan pelakunya secara tidak langsung, gadis bermata rusa itu terus menghantuinya di alam bawah sadarnya.

Mereka saling berbagi cerita, tertawa bersama, bahkan kesedihanpun juga saling diceritakan mereka. Sebut Sehun gila. Demi apapun Sehun benar benar menyukai gadis yang datang dimimpinya setiap malam itu.

Awalnya Sehun kira Luhan itu hanya bunga tidurnya, tapi setelah lama bermimpi dengan Luhan didalamnya Sehun tau ada yang salah.

Mimpi yang seharusnya hilang saat ia bangun itu justru semakin jelas saat ia tersadar. Setiap pergerakan, ucapan, juga senyum Luhan terus bergelayut manja dipikiran Sehun yang waras.

Dan jika itu terjadi maka Sehun akan berendam. Membiarkan air hangat menenggalamkan tubuhnya. Menghirup aroma menenangkan dari lilin aroma terapinya.

Membayangkan sosok Luhan yang cantik.

 ** _Day-13_**

Sehun berlari kencang, mengabaikan peluh yang mengucur dari wajahnya. 10 menit lagi kelas dosen Shim dimulai, ia sungguh tak boleh terlambat di kelas ini. Ia merutuki wilayah kampusnya yang luas, 300 meter lagi Sehun baru bisa masuk ke gedung fakultasnya. Belum perjalanan ke lantai 3 menuju kelasnya.

Selamat untuk Sehun, berhasil masuk sebelum dosen galak Shim masuk kelasnya dengan jangka waktu 10 detik. Jongdae yang berada disebelahnya terkikik puas melihat adegan lari lari Sehun beberapa waktu lalu. Sehun mendengus kesal, tapi dengan cepat ia mengabaikan pria bertelinga lebar itu dan fokus pada pelajaran dosen Shim.

"sudah hampir 2 tahun 'kan?"

2 gadis yang duduk didepan Sehun itu mengganggu konsentrasinya. Dengan hati dongkol Sehun berusaha terus fokus, ia tak mau harus mengulang kelas ini untuk semester depan. Karena demi apapun, tugas tugas dosen Shim adalah racun.

"Luhan _sunbae_ gadis yang baik. Aku tak percaya dia harus berbaring selama itu"

Dan percakapan dua gadis itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Apa mereka baru saja menyebut Luhan? Sehun menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar percakapan dua gadis yang sempat diabaikannya itu.

"cukup untuk hari ini"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 3,5 tahun Sehun kuliah di Universitas Yonsei, baru kali ini ia membenci kalimat itu keluar dari mulut dosen Shim. Ia menyerapahi dosen tak bersalah itu dalam pikirannya karena membuat dua gadis didepannya itu menghentikan obrolan tentang Luhan.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tak mencari tau apa yang ia ingin tau. Sehun menyimpan jauh ego-nya untuk bertanya pada salah satu diantara gadis itu.

"permisi, apa tadi kau mengatakan Luhan?"

Gadis itu menatap aneh kearah Sehun tapi ia mengangguk sekali. "kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun. Gadis itu mengangguk sekali lagi "semua anak sastra di tahun 3 dan 4 pasti kenal Luhan _sunbae_ " jawabnya.

"lalu dimana Luhan?"

Gadis itu semakin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh. "dia di rumah sakit tentunya. Sudah 2 tahun ini Luhan _sunbae_ koma"

Pernyataan gadis itu membuat Sehun bungkam seketika. Matanya kosong, pikirannya kembali memutar adegan adegan mimpinya yang masih jelas di otaknya. Batinnya terus mempertanyakan apakah mereka Luhan yang sama.

"Kyungsoo? Kau kenal Sehun?"

Gadis yang tadi sempat bertukar kata dengan Sehun itu menoleh, mendapati Jongin dibelakang Sehun. "ah.. tidak, dia hanya sedang bertanya sesuatu padaku" jawabnya "jadi dia sahabatmu yang bernama Oh Sehun itu?"

Jongin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan merangkul pundak gadis itu "Sehun, dia gadis yang kutemui saat kencan buta 2 bulan lalu. Do Kyungsoo. Aku resmi bersamanya" jelas Jongin yang saat itu menyadarkan lamunan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang terulur menyalaminya. "Oh Sehun" ucapnya. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum ramah "jadi, kau mengenal Luhan _sunbae_?"

 _Pemilik nama Luhan di Korea memang bisa dihitung jari, tapi apakah Luhan itu orang yang sama?_

Sehun menggeleng pelan "hanya saja namanya unik" jawabnya asal.

 ** _Day-6_**

 _"_ _Sehun…"_

 _Pria yang tengah membaca itu menoleh, merasa sebuah suara memanggilnya. Sehun meletakkan bukunya dimeja mencoba mendatangi suara tadi._

 _Keluar dari pintu kamarnya yang nyaman dan dihadapkan dengan hamparan semak semak hijau didepan mata._

 _"_ _Sehun…"_

 _Suara itu semakin jelas memanggilnya, Sehun tak ingin kehilangan suara ini. Ia berlari, berharap suara itu terus memanggilnya sehingga dia dapat meraihnya._

 _"_ _Luhan, kau kah itu?" teriak Sehun. Seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun putih polos, rambut warna coklat madunya tergerai bebas. Gadis itu muncul dibalik semak dengan senyum manis. "Oh Sehun" panggilnya riang. Sehun tersenyum lega melihat gadis itu._

 _Dengan langkah cepat, Sehun mendekat berusaha menggapai telapak tangan sang gadis yang terangkat. Senyuman mengembang diwajah keduanya._

 _Dua langkah lagi untuk telapak tangan Luhan. Langit yang sebelumnya cerah berubah menggelap, bukan malam. Matahari bersembunyi dibalik awan kelam. Sehun menengok kearah langit._

 _Sebuah petir dengan suara keras mengagetkan Sehun. Panik, itulah yang dirasakan Sehun. Ia kembali menatap Luhan yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya._

 _Sehun menoleh kanan kiri belakang berharap menemukan sosok Luhan disana, namun nihil. Luhan tak ada dimanapun sepanjang Sehun mencarinya._

 _"_ _Sehun…"_

 _Pria itu berhenti "Luhan, dimana kau?"_

 _"_ _Oh Sehun, tolong aku…"_

 _Dan panggilan minta tolong terus terdengar. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun berlari kearah suara Luhan, namun suara itu semakin menjauh seakan berasal dari arah yang berlawanan dari arah lari Sehun. Suara Luhan benar benar mengejeknya._

 _"_ _Luhan apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"_ _Oh Sehuun… hiks"_

 _Final. Sehun frustasi, ia menjambak rambutnya, mengerang, terus berlari mencari Luhan. Isakan Luhan terdengar pilu bagaikan alunan kematian ditelinganya._

 _Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan datang dari arah utara. Sehun berjalan pelan kearah itu sambil mengangkat lengannya menahan silau. "Luhan?"_

 _Cahaya itu semakin menyilaukan tapi jelas sosok Luhan ada disana, dengan mata rusanya yang berkaca "Sehun, selamatkan aku"_

Sehun terbangun, keringat dingin bercucuran diwajah tampannya. Nafasnya tersenggal senggal seolah ia baru menyelesaikan lari marathon. Kepalanya mendadak pening.

Ia menoleh kearah jam di nakas tempat tidurnya. Jam 4. Sehun mengernyit, ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing itu. Hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya tiba tiba, "apa yang terjadi Luhan?" gumamnya.

Seminggu sudah mimpi Sehun tentang Luhan sama. Diakhir mimpinya Luhan tak lagi tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya, yang ada hanya suara isakan tangis gadis bermata rusa itu.

Sehun tak tau apa yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia yakin setelah hari dimana nama Luhan terdengar ditelinganya dari Kyungsoo minggu lalu, mimpi Luhan yang menangis meminta tolong padanya itu terus terulang. Seakan memaksa Sehun untuk memikirkannya.

Dan ya, pria albino ini terus memikirkan mimpinya seminggu terakhir.

 ** _Day-5_**

Malam Sabtu tenang milik Sehun terganggu seketika setelah menerima telpon dari sahabatnya Park Chanyeol. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia muncul di rumah sakit dengan meneteng rantang makanan yang dibelinya di sebuah rumah makan.

" _hyung…_ kenapa kau tak menyuruh Baekhyun _noona_ saja yang mengantar?" gerutu Sehun segera setelah memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Ia meletakkan rantang makanannya di nakas.

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh "maaf. Baekhyun sudah menemaniku seharian, aku tak enak padanya. Lagipula, aku merindukanmu, Sehun" ucapnya dengan senyum idiot yang tak jelas.

Sehun berdecih, walau begitu ia benar benar menemani mantan seniornya itu sampai tengah malam.

"aku pulang dulu _hyung_.." ujar Sehun "hm… datanglah lagi besok" Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

 ** _Day-4_**

Keesokannya entah mengapa Sehun benar benar datang menjenguk Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini ia tak sendirian, ada Jongin dan pacar barunya Do Kyungsoo. Mereka ngobrol panjang berlima dengan Baekhyun yang dengan setia menemani Chanyeol.

"ByunBaek, bisakah kau membelikan minuman untuk mereka?" pinta Chanyeol

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

"biar aku saja _noona_ " sela Sehun

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah pelan, ia sengaja ingin berlama lama jauh dari kamar inap Chanyeol karena ia merasa menjadi obat nyamuk disana.

Tanpa sengaja mata elang Sehun menatap sosok mungil Luhan diujung lorong sepi rumah sakit. Ia pikir ia tengah berimajinasi karena terlalu banyak memikirkan sosok bermata rusa itu. Tapi ia segera merubah pikirannya ketika suara selembut beludru milik Luhan menerobos gendang telinganya, memanggil merdu namanya.

"Luhan?" panggilnya.

Ia terus melangkah kearah bayangan sosok Luhan berada tadi sambil terus memanggil namanya.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan? Mereka menunggumu"

Suara Kyungsoo sukses menyadarkannya dari imajinasi.

 _Benar, tidak mungkin Luhan ada disini. Aku masih dalam keadaan sadar_

"maaf, kurasa aku sedang tak fokus" ucapnya.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lima kaleng minuman ditangan Sehun. Menanggalkan rasa penasaran yang membuncah didalam diri Sehun.

Kyungsoo menyadarinya, ia terus menatap aneh pada Sehun. Kyungsoo jelas mendengar tadi pria jakung ini menyebut nama senior-nya Luhan. _Apa hubungan Sehun dan Luhan?_ Pikirnya.

"kalian sudah datang?" sapa Chanyeol, ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya meminta sekaleng minuman soda. Sehun membagikan minuman kaleng itu. Melanjutkan obrolan tidak penting mereka.

"Sehun, bisakah kau menemaniku?"

Sehun dan Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut. Hey, ada Jongin disini mengapa harus Sehun. Kyungsoo paham situasinya, ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Jongin dan tersenyum memberi pengertian pada pria tan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruang inap Chanyeol.

Matahari sudah tak seterik tadi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kyungsoo masih diam ketika Sehun bertanya mau kemana mereka.

Mereka tiba disebuah ruangan paling ujung di lorong rumah sakit, lorong yang tadi juga hampir dilewati Sehun jika Kyungsoo tak memanggilnya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya menatap label nama yang tertera disebelah pintu masuk ruangan itu.

Lu Han

"aku ingin menjenguk seniorku, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum ramah.

Sehun masih dengan ketegungannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menggeser dengan hati hati pintu ruangan itu. Membiarkan Sehun mengekornya.

"Luhan _sunbae_ , aku datang" ucap Kyungsoo, menyadarkan Sehun secara total.

Sehun menatap intens gadis yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya itu. Tubuhnya terlihat menyedihkan. Tidak ada luka luka disana, tapi selang infus, alat bantu pernafasan, serta alat pendeteksi detak jantung-pun tertempel ditubuh mungilnya.

Sebagian wajahnya memang tertutup alat bantu pernafasannya, tapi Sehun jelas dapat mengenal wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu hadir disetiap malamnya.

Perlahan, langkah Sehun mendekati ranjang tidur gadis yang masih menutup matanya itu. Jantungnya mendadak memompa keras, bagian dadanya terasa perih. Matanya memerah menahan airmata yang bisa saja meluncur saat itu juga.

"Lu…" gumam Sehun.

"Luhan" lagi, kali ini lebih rendah.

Tubuh Sehun ambruk seketika, jika tidak dibantu Kyungsoo mungkin tubuh Sehun sudah tergeletak dilantai.

Dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya Sehun terus menatap wajah manis milik Luhan. Tangannya terangkat berusaha membelai punggung tangan Luhan yang terbalut selang infus itu.

"apa yang terjadi padamu _Deer?_ " gumamnya, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan itu jatuh, meluncur bebas dipipinya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya juga. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin bertanya, tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar isakkan pria albino itu.

 _Jongin, jemput aku di ruang VIP 1_

 ** _Day-3_**

 _Sehun menatap lekat gadis bermata rusa dihadapannya dengan mata yang sembab. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Luhan. Luhan masih dengan senyuman manisnya, membiarkan pria ini terus menatapnya._

 _"_ _Luhan…"_

 _"_ _hm..?"_

 _Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya memeluk gadis didepannya, menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan untuk disimpan dalam memorinya._

 _"_ _kau menemukanku Oh Sehun. kau menemukanku" gumam Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun._

 _"_ _apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu, hm?" tanya Sehun lembut. Air matanya sudah meleleh, menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki kuat dihadapan Luhan._

 _Luhan terdiam dengan senyumannya._

 _"_ _bukankah kau memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu? Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _kumohon katakan padaku Luhan. Apapun itu akan kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu. jadi kata-"_

 _"_ _tidak ada" potong Luhan "tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Sehun"_

 _"_ _apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu sampai waktuku berakhir, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku menemukanmu setahun yang lalu, dan aku mencintaimu selama itu. Jadi biarkan a-"_

 _Sehun menangkup kepala Luhan mendaratkan kecupan lembut dibibirnya. Ciuman tulus untuk keduanya, tak ada nafsu. Ciuman yang dibarengi dengan airmata dari kedua belah pihak, lumatan halus._

 _"_ _aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun"_

 _Kembali kecupan itu mendarat. Sehun masih terus menggenggam tangan Luhan, seolah tak ingin melepas gadis itu._

 _Luhan membuka matanya, menatap sendu sosok Sehun dihadapannya "selamat tinggal… Oh Sehun"_

 _Sehun menggeleng keras "tidak, tidak Luhan…" ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya._

 _Luhan didepannya memasang senyuman manis yang menyayat hati Sehun. bayangan Luhan semakin memudar, melepaskan genggaman Sehun._

 _"_ _Deer, jangan… kumohon"_

 _"_ _pernahkah aku bilang aku suka mendengarmu memanggilku Deer?"_

 _Sehun tak menjawab, terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan kalut Luhan akan meninggalkannya._

 _"_ _aku selalu hidup dalam dirimu Sehun. aku sangat mencintaimu"_

Masih dengan pendiriannya, Sehun menatap kosong nampan makanan dihadapannya. Membuat Jongin merasa jengah.

"lebih baik kau pulang, kau tidak terlihat baik hari ini Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan khawatir.

Jongin tentu tidak suka pacarnya menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sehun. Ia cukup sadar ketampanan Sehun jauh diatasnya, tapi Kyungsoo kan pacarnya bukan Sehun. Jongin juga tau kalau Kyungsoo tipe gadis yang tidak suka melihat orang yang dikenalnya diterpa masalah, tipe tipe keibuan.

"Kyungsoo, apakah Luhan…" Sehun menunduk menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Luhan akan baik baik saja 'kan?" mata hazel Sehun menatap penuh harap pada Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu mencelos, perasaan bersalah tiba tiba menghampirinya. Ia masih menjaga senyum diwajahnya "tentu, Luhan _sunbae_ gadis yang kuat"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo ingin menenangkan pria yang baru dikenalnya itu. Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan perihal kecelakaan yang membuat Luhan seperti ini pada Jongin dan Sehun. Reaksi Sehun sungguh diluar praduga-nya. Rasa rasanya Kyungsoo ingin bertanya hubungan apa Sehun dengan _sunbae_ -nya itu.

Setelah pulang dari kampus, Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo ke apartemen minimalisnya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis tersedu sedu dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo bisa dikatakan sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Dan Jongin hanya bisa menenangkan gadisnya dengan membiarkan air mata tumpah sepanjang sore hingga mengantarnya tidur lelap karena kelelahan.

Wajah damai dihadapan Sehun ini terlihat menyedihkan. Kulitnya yang seputih salju itu terlihat lebih pucat. Mata rusa cantiknya masih betah terpejam. Gerakan gerakan kecil dari jemarinya yang menandakan otaknya masih bekerja perlahan berkurang.

Semakin menyayat nyayat hati Sehun menjadi partikel partakel kecil. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, menyalurkan energi dan semangat hidupnya sambil menggumamkan kata penuh harapan. Ia bersumpah jika gadis dihadapannya ini membuka matanya nanti, ia tak akan melepaskannya barang sedikitpun.

 ** _Day-2_**

Pagi ini Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan mencelos. Ia tak mendapati Luhan di ketidak sadarannya. Tak ada senyum manis Luhan yang biasa menghiasi mimpinya.

Firasat buruk menghampirinya, dugaan dugaan negatif terus berdatangan di otaknya. Memaksa Sehun untuk merasa gelisah.

Sehun pikir mimpinya dimalam sebelumnya itu bukan akhir. Sehun masih bisa sedikit bernafas dan berharap malam selanjutnya masih menemukan Luhan dialam mimpinya, tapi harapannya pupus ketika telepon dari Jongin yang membangunkannya. Menyadarkan Sehun bahwa dia sudah kesiangan.

Sehun tak peduli tentang kesiangannya itu, yang ia pedulikan adalah kenapa ia tak lagi bangun jam 5 atau setidaknya 4, dan tak bermimpi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria serajin Sehun itu meninggalkan kelas dosen Shim. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah mendatangi raga Luhan, memastikan gadis itu masih ada diranjang rawat inapnya. Terbaring lemah dengan alat alat bantu medisnya.

Ia berharap masih menemui Luhan disana terlelap, itu lebih baik daripada mendapati ranjangnya kosong seperti saat ini.

Sehun benar benar panik mendapati perawat melipat selimut diranjang yang biasanya dihuni Luhan.

"dimana dia?" tanya Sehun pada perawat itu.

Perawat berseragam biru muda itu tampak bingung. "Luhan. Dimana Luhan?" ucap Sehun setengah berteriak. Sorot kekhawatiran jelas tercetak dikedua bola mata hazelnya.

"kemarin Luhan kritis, dia ada diruang ICU sekarang" jawab perawat itu dengan nada ketakutan.

Sehun jelas mengabaikannya, lebih memilih jatuh dengan dunianya memikirkan gadis yang tak lagi mampir dimimpinya malam tadi. Air mata lolos dari kedua mata hazelnya, menampakkan sosok rapuh Oh Sehun.

Mungkin Sehun gila. Ia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan raga Luhan sebelumnya, tapi ia tau ia jatuh cinta pada jiwa yang berkeliaran mengelilinginya selama setahun itu. Dan Sehun sama sekali tak peduli jika kelak Luhan sadar dan tak mengenalnya, yang penting Luhan bisa membuka matanya entah nanti, esok, lusa, seminggu kedepan, bulan depan, atau kapanpun.

Setelah menayakan keberadaan ruang ICU kepada perawat yang sempat ia teriaki tadi, Sehun segera berjalan ketempat itu. Melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat, mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari orang yang dilewatinya.

Disinilah Sehun, menatap lurus pada Luhan dan sekitarnya. Tabung infus yang mulanya hanya 1 itu kini bertambah menjadi dua, menunjukkan betapa lemahnya tubuh itu. Alat bantu pernafasannya masih terpasang, menyalurkan oksigen bersih untuk membantu hidupnya. Suara dari mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang teratur dan terkesan lambat semakin menyiksa batinnya.

Sehun tak sanggup mendekat, untuk sekedar menggenggam tangan lembut Luhan. Tidak, Sehun tak tega. Ia takut sedikit pergerakannya bisa menyebabkan hal fatal yang mengancam nyawa Luhan. Sehun takut kehilangan gadis itu, ia tak akan melakukannya. Cukup menatap tubuh yang terkulai itu dari jarak 2 meter sudah cukup untuknya.

"kumohon bangunlah, _Deer_ "

 ** _Day-1_**

Buket bunga cantik yang terdiri dari Bunga Matahari, Aster ungu, dan Anyelir merah itu terpampang indah di nakas sebelah tempat Luhan berbaring. Sehun barusaja mengganti bunga yang kemarin dibawanya dengan yang baru. Dan esok Sehun berencana akan membawa Krisan oranye, Mawar merah, dan Tulip putih.

Ya, Tulip putih. Bunga yang melambangkan kata maaf tulus. Maaf karena Sehun tak sempat membalas ucapan cinta Luhan dimimpinya. Sehun ingin mengucapkan kata itu dalam keadaan sadar, dihadapan Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"siapa kau?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati pria tua berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Pria itu mengenakan jas putih yang Sehun tau itu jas dokter.

 _Apa dia dokter yang mengani Luhan?_

"saya Sehun" ucap Sehun, tegas.

"kau teman Luhan?"

Sehun bingung menjawab. Bisa saja menjawab 'ya' dengan mudah, walaupun kenyataannya bukan. Tapi Sehun tetap mengangguk.

"saya baru tau Luhan koma beberapa hari lalu" jawabnya pelan, menahan rasa perih yang menyayat hatinya.

Dokter itu seperti mengerti, ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya "senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun. Aku Kim Siwon, paman Luhan" kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari dokter itu seakan menjelaskan senyum menyedihkannya beberapa menit tadi.

Sehun balas tersenyum, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan perasaan kacau yang tiba tiba menggerogotinya. Membayangkan bagaimana perasaan paman Luhan melihat keponakannya berbaring tak berdaya selama 2 tahun sedangkan dirinya sendiri adalah seorang dokter.

Pertemuannya dengan paman Luhan membuat Sehun mengenal Luhan lebih dalam. Luhan seorang yatim piatu sekarang, hanya memiliki pamannya Kim Siwon dan bibinya Lu Sooyoung serta seorang sepupunya Kim Joonmyun.

Sehun semakin ingin melindungi gadis itu. Menjaganya dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Sehun pulang, ia menaiki tangga di apartemennya dan mendapati Jongdae temannya yang gagal dikelas dosen Shim semester lalu itu berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Sehun.

"darimana saja kau Oh Sehun?" tanyanya dibarengi sorot khawatir yang nyata. Sehun membuka apartemennya, membiarkan Jongdae mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Shim gila Changmin dosen keparat itu mencarimu" ucapnya singkat, membuat Sehun sepenuhnya tersadar apa yang barusaja dilakukannya hari ini. Meninggalkan kelas dosen Shim yang berharga dan mendatangi Luhan hanya karena mimpi?

Oh, bahkan Sehun sudah tak lagi peduli dengan kelas-nya itu selama Luhan masih disana. Selama masih hidup, kelas dosen Shim masih bisa ia ulangi semester depan jika ia harus mengulang.

"aku sedang ada urusan penting" jawab Sehun. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya "Kupikir kau sedang tak baik jadi aku datang. Karena Kyungsoo bilang kau sakit"

"sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, Jongdae? Apakah Minseok _noona_ mencampakkanmu?" guraunya yang terdengar garing ditelinga Jongdae.

"sialnya, iya. Sebenarnya aku datang untuk menginap. Bakpao itu mengusirku. Boleh 'kan?" cengirnya. Sehun mengangguk pasrah, tau benar ia tak bisa mengalahkan pria yang cerewetnya minta ampun itu. Membiarkan malam yang harusnya tenang menjadi gaduh karena kehadiran Jongdae.

 ** _D-Day_**

Sehun bersyukur mendapati kelas siang dihari kamisnya diliburkan. Jadi ia menjalankan kerja paruh waktunya di café milik Chanyeol mengganti untuk hari sabtu esok.

Sorenya Sehun menepati janjinya pada Luhan membawa buket Krisan oranye, Mawar merah, dan Tulip putih. Mengganti buket yang kemarin, walau Sehun yakin bunga yang lalu belum sepenuhnya layu.

Sementara ini Luhan dirawat di ruang ICU karena keadaannya yang memburuk. Sehun tentu khawatir akan hal itu, tapi ia tau betul tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya selain datang setiap hari dan memberi bisikan semangat yang mungkin bisa didengar Luhan untuk melewati masa komanya.

Suara isak tangis terdengar menyayat hati, isakan yang jelas menyiksa Siwon. Istrinnya, Lu Sooyoung pelaku dari suara tangis itu. Sooyoung berada dipelukan putra semata wayangnya Kim Joonmyun, meraung raung menyedihkan setelah mendengar keputusan mutlak sang suami untuk melepaskan Luhan.

"sudah cukup Luhan menderita 2 tahun ini, sayang. Luhan tidak ada harapan, hal mustahil bagi Luhan untuk membuka mata" tutur Siwon yang semakin membuat air mata mengalir deras dari mata Sooyoung.

Joonmyun diam. Ia juga dokter, ia paham apa yang dimaksud ayahnya. Apalagi keadaan kritis Luhan kemarin yang disebabkan oleh kekuatan otot jantungnya yang melemah. Harapan Luhan untuk hidup bisa dibilang hampir dibawah 5%

Sebagai dokter, dan keluarga. Siwon memang merasa gagal, tapi Siwon tak ingin keponakannya menderita lebih lama lagi. Bangun dari koma lebih lama dari 365 hari sudah hampir sama dengan menyatukan air dan minyak.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya keputusan itu diambil olehnya, dengan persetujuan sang istri dan anak sebagai keluarga Luhan yang tersisa.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong lorong yang sudah dihapalnya. Sampai diruang ICU yang dipenuhi suara tangis. Sehun sadar wanita yang menangis dipeluk oleh pria muda disana itu berada didepan ruangan Luhan.

Dengan langkah dipercepat ia sampai dihadapan kedua manusia itu.

"apa Luhan _masih_ didalam?" tanya-nya dengan suara yang sialnya bergetar.

Joonmyun, pria yang memeluk wanita itu menoleh kearah Sehun. "iya, dia _masih_ disana" ucapnya dengan suara yang sama bergetarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan khusus itu.

Ditemuinya Kim Siwon menangis dihadapan Luhan dengan tangan yang telah berhasil menonaktifkan mesin pasokan oksigen untuk Luhan. Bunga yang dibawanya khusus untuk Luhan itu sudah tak dihiraukan lagi nasibnya.

Sehun kalang kabut, ia mendorong Siwon jauh dan mendatangi ranjang Luhan menangis disana ketika bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung milik Luhan berbunyi nyaring dan panjang.

"Tidak Luhan, Jangan pergi?!" teriaknya.

"kumohon Luhan, aku mohon padamu Luhan jangan tinggalkan aku"

Sehun terus berteriak meraung raung disamping tubuh Luhan yang tak lagi berdetak, meminta Luhan membuka matanya dan untuk tak meninggalkannya. Isakan yang sama menyedihkannya dengan milik Sooyoung yang sudah merosot dihadapan pintu ruangan ICU milik Luhan.

Joonmyun mendatangi Sehun, menepuk pelan pundak pria yang baru dilihatnya ini. Meminta pria albino itu untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian Luhan.

"Luhan… maafkan aku" bisiknya

"seharusnya aku menjawabmu. Maafkan aku yang pengecut ini, Luhan" lanjutnya

Sehun terlihat menyedihkan, membuat Joonmyun mengangkat wajahnya menahan air mata yang berada diujung matanya. Sehun mencium kening Luhan lama.

"aku sangat mencintaimu… _Deer_ " ucapnya dibarengi tetesan air matanya.

Sehun memeluk tubuh gadis itu sambil terus memegangi tangan Luhan yang masih hangat.

Tut… tut… tut…

Joonmyun menoleh keasal suara itu. Alat yang mustahil mengeluarkan suara barusan. Alat pendeteksi jantung milik Luhan. Matanya melotot, ia menatap tak percaya kearah alat itu dan ayahnya.

"ayah, Luhan…"

Siwon berjalan kearah Luhan, menyingkirkan Sehun. Memeriksa keadaan Luhan yang tiba tiba perlahan membuka matanya. Joonmyun yang melihatnya, kembali menyalakan mesin bantu pernafasan Luhan, membuat gadis itu mengambil nafas dalam.

"LUHAN!" seru Sooyoung

"Luhan, kau mendengarkan ku?" tanya Siwon

"kedipkan matamu 2 kali jika kau mendengar, Luhan" pinta Siwon yang dibalas 2 kali kedipan mata rusa milik Luhan.

Hembusan nafas panjang penuh rasa syukur segera terdengar dari ketiga keluarga Luhan, menyisakan Sehun yang menatap tak percaya kearah Luhan.

Ya, Luhan membuka matanya

Gadis bermata rusa itu masih hidup.

 **END**

 **Epilog…**

Luhan sadar 100% dan dapat menjalani hari harinya layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya. Setelah menjalani terapi selama 4 bulan, Luhan sudah bisa tanpa skruk atau kursi rodanya, murni menggunakan kakinya.

Walau masih jauh untuk mendekati kata berjalan sempurna, Luhan masih bisa.

Di bulan ke 5, Luhan sudah sembuh total. Dan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di tahun ajaran depan. Pasti teman temannya sudah lulus semua.

Luhan datang dengan senyum terbaik miliknya memasuki kelas dosen Shim yang sialnya tercantum dalam jadwal kuliahnya.

Sambutan Kyungsoo adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Luhan. Gadis bermata bulat itu berhamburan air mata memeluk Luhan yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat Luhan pula.

Dan semua terasa berbeda ketika seorang pria jangkung berkulit albino datang. Menatap Luhan dengan binar kerinduan dihadapan pintu. Tak ada senyum disana, tapi Luhan tau tatapan itu untuknya.

"Kyungsoo, siapa pria itu?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria jangkung didepan.

"kau tidak mengenalnya? Kupikir kalian saling kenal dan berpisah lama. Dia Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sehun?" gumam Luhan, merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

"ya, Sehun. Oh Sehun. Gara gara kau, dia bahkan harus rela mengulang kelas dosen Shim galak Changmin itu"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun kalang kabut waktu kubilang kau koma 2 tahun dirumah sakit, dia bahkan sampai menangis. Lusanya dia pagi pagi langsung kerumah sakit katanya mimpi buruk tentangmu dan membolos kelas dosen Shim" jelas Kyungsoo. Luhan tampak berpikir.

"kau benar benar tak mengenalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"entahlah"

Pria jangkung itu segera duduk di kursi didepan Luhan. Selanjutnya suara dosen Shim memecahkan lamunan panjang Luhan tentang pria itu.

 _Oh Sehun? namanya terdengar familiar. Siapa kau Oh Sehun?_

 _Luhan, kau sudah bangun. Itu sudah cukup bagiku, walaupun sakit rasanya saat kau tak mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di alam bawah sadarku. Tapi tenanglah, ingat atau tidaknya kau. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku tak akan lagi melepaskanmu…_

"Hai, Luhan?" sapa Sehun ketika melihat Luhan duduk sendiri di taman.

"oh.. Hai…Se..hun" balas Luhan kikuk.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihatnya, Luhan masih sama. Walau yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Luhan yang nyata.

"maaf, tapi apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Sehun menghentikan tawanya menggantinya dengan senyuman manis yang tulus.

"entahlah, bagaimana menurutmu _Deer?_ "

Seketika mata Luhan membulat mengalahi bulatnya mata Kyungsoo.


End file.
